


oh worm? Trafalgar Law x Reader

by sibley



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Pap Smear, Pelvic Exam, Pining, This was supposed to be a joke, idk you're horny for the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibley/pseuds/sibley
Summary: a lot of research went into this festering pile of garbage, i hope you all enjoy





	oh worm? Trafalgar Law x Reader

Shivers ran down your spine that had nothing to do with how cold the room was as you took a seat in the doctor’s office, the hospital gown feeling way too thin and airy in that moment. You tried to make yourself comfortable in the chair, resting your feet on the props that ensured your legs were spread apart. The room was quiet and felt all too eerie, causing the pounding of your heart to sound that much louder. This was the first time for you and, needless to say, you were a nervous wreck. It didn’t help that you were hopelessly attracted to your gynecologist either.

When you had met with him last week to set up the appointment he had seemed empathetic towards your concerns, the smallest of smiles always set on his face as he nodded and listened closely. His suggestion for a pap smear had seemed obvious and you had mentally smacked yourself for not thinking of it sooner. But of course you had been distracted by the man before you…what was his name? Dr. Law? More like Dr. Raw ‘cuz you wish he would prop you up on that examination table and-  
Anyway, that was a week ago and you’d be lying to yourself if you said you hadn’t looked forward to it. You’d even tried getting off to the idea for the first three nights but of course it was uncomfortable and you had to stop. Which leads to why this exam is even necessary. 

Your heart had just slowed to a reasonable pace when the sound of two knocks on the door kick started it back into overdrive. Trying not to show how nervous you were, you forced a smile onto your face as you watched the doctor enter the room, a pleasant smile playing at his lips as usual. He starts speaking but the sound of his voice is way too overwhelming for you, the words he’s speaking absolutely not registering in your mind. Well, whatever he said doesn’t seem to need a specific answer from you because nodding your head and appearing engaged seems suffice enough for him. Before you know it the doctor, who you remember was named Trafalgar Law, is snapping on a pair of black gloves. For some unknown reason that gets you going, your teeth grazing your lower lip as you lay back in the seat and obediently spread your thighs when prompted.  
“Just relax,” the doctor’s soothing, deep voice hits you hard, the heat pooling in your lower abdomen making you blush as you hope nothing down there portrays how you’re feeling in that moment. You nod obediently, trying out that trick where you wiggle your toes in an attempt to relax and loosen things up. Whether it works or not, that’s for Law to decide.

The warm touch of his fingers over your labia makes you want to cry from how stupidly aroused you are by the fact that this man is currently crouched between your thighs. You beg your mind not to wander as he spreads the outer lips, examining the exterior or whatever as your eyes stray over to his face. He isn’t looking at you and that gives you a good excuse to admire his face. The strong jawline and slightly scruffy appearance he has is entirely your type. The facial hair along his chin (you vaguely recall it being called a ‘flavor saver’), the dark circles under his eyes, and those big ass ears of his. Yeah, you’re in heaven. Suddenly the cold touch of metal pulls your mind out of the gutter for the moment and you let out an involuntary gasp, having been too distracted to notice Law pulling up the speculum. He glances up at you to make sure you’re okay, mumbling an apology before he goes back to his examination. Why is that hot? Who knows, it just is.

“Yeah you got worms,” Law suddenly said as he stood up to pull off the gloves before turning and walking out of the room.

Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten the worm worm fruit.


End file.
